Imprinted
by Blue Heart Dreamer
Summary: No Leah isn't a wolf in this story, only Seth is. And Seth is older than her. Leah and her friends get thrust into the world of werewolf when they all get imprinted on. Kinda ironic when a huge group of friends all get imprinted on, don't you think?
1. Chapter 1

**~ So, this is an idea I got! Please tell me what you think. This is sorta, kinda a Xover. It has Tyler Lockwood from Vampire Dairies. **

**Ages~~**

**14- Leah, Kim, Hannah, Claire, Fez, Hayden, Mitch, Taylor, Kylie, Zero, Bella, and Rosalie.**

**16- Paul, Jared, Seth, Jacob, Quil, Collin, Brady, Eli, Elaina, Julia, Alex, 00KJ, and Jessie.**

**19- Emily**

**20- Sam and Tyler**

**Couples~ Leah/Paul. Jared/Kim. Hannah/Seth. Jacob/Bella. Claire/Quil. Elaina/Fez. Hayden/Julia. Mitch/KJ. Zero/Jessie. Taylor/Alex. Kylie/Tyler. (Sorry for those of you who didn't want me to tell you how gets together. My friend is literally standing behind me with my phone threating to TXT my best friend to tell him I like him... which is true...)**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter One<strong>

**Leah's POV~**

"Fez! Zero! Stop! Stop! AHHH!" I was laughing. The two boys decided it would be a good idea to throw my on over the cliff instead of my jumping. We always went cliff diving on Friday morning before school. Though my brother, Seth, says we shouldn't, that we would get hurt. I use to be close to my brother, we would hang out with my friends, or a couple of his friends, but now that he's joined the hall monitors on steroids we don't talk to each other much. And I think my parents are in on what's going with him.

"In your dreams, Clearwater!" Fez yelled and threw me over the edge. I landed in the freezing cold water. I was only in a two piece do I was freezing fucking cold. Then all my crazy friends jumped in after me, cause water to splash me in the face really hard.

My friends are awesome. Fez, well, Fez isn't his real name. His real name is Carlos, but he dressed up as Fez once for Halloween when we were little so the name stuck. Kim, my number one best friend! Claire-Bear, she's Emily's niece. Emily is my cousin, but I don't talk to her that much, and no it's not because she's married to a HMoS, I just never get around to go see her. Claire gets mad when we call her Claire-Bear, only Quil is allowed to call her that. We never knew why Emily had her come over so much when the HMoS were there, but she was invited and Em's family.

Hayden. Well, Hayden's… Hayden. Just blends in with the crowd and hates to be the center of attention. And Mitch, biggest partier ever! He throws most of the biggest party in La Push. He's throwing on at my house in on Sunday since we don't have school Monday. Taylor and Kylie are the twins of the group, though they have different fathers. It's kinda weird, they explained to us how it was possible, but I wasn't really paying attention. At the time I was too busy thinking about Seth.

Zero is the band nerd of the group. He plays snare drum for our marching band. You would think a town so small like La Push would have enough kids for a marching band, but we do! And last, there's Bella and Rosalie -opps, I meant Rose. She gets mad when you call her Rosalie. Bella and Rose are step sisters. Bella, Kim, and I have known each other almost all our lives. Then Bella's mom started dating….you get the point.

"Hey Lee look! It's your brother and the Hall Monitors." Bella said pointing at the big, shirtless guys on the shore by our stuff.

"Yeah, come on guys, we gotta get to school." I said as we all started swimming towards them. Seth looked pissed. Well, half the pack did. We all tried not to look them in the eyes. I will admit we were sort scared of them.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Seth asked as soon as we got to them.

"Cliff diving, like we do every Friday morning." I said and grabbed my towel and quickly wrapped it around me.

"I thought I told you no cliff diving." He said. I notice my friends walking away.

"Well you don't control what I do so…" I walked away with my cloths and school thing. I was so tired of him acting like he cares then him never being there, I mean it's so stupid! I just hope the rest of the day goes better.

* * *

><p>So they day went ok. We had an assembly today about it being music week. Those of us who are in music have to perform a song at lunch sometime this week. And I had to sing two songs. Why? Because my music teacher thinks it would be good for me. I already know what I'm gonna sing, and Zero has agreed to play the guitar for me, so.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so thanks for the reviews! I really love it!

Chapter Two

Kim's POV~

Music week. Great. And I just so happen to have music 6th period. Oh well…

I'm now at Leahs. We all spread out around her livingroom. Her mom was in the kitchen talking on the phone with someone. Then Fez changed the channel …again.

"Fez, just pick something already!" Hannah said. He hit the new station, the changed it.

"Whoa,go back. That was the high school!" Fez changed it back like she asked. The high school was on fire! Half of it was gone! Oh My God!

"Mom, get in here, quick!" Leah yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, phone still in hand.

"The high school burnt down!" We all yelled at the same time. Then we all just looked at each other.

Sue looked ag the Tv in shock."What? Do they know who did it?" She asked. She put the phone to her ear, " The high school is burnt down!" She pause, listening to the person on the other end. " You don't think…" She looked at us, then went back to the kitchen.

"Wish our school would burn Down." Taylor said.

"Why?" Kylie asked.

" Well, now they don't have a school to go to. And we do!" Taylor threw he hand in the air, just to be dramatic.

ßßß

Leah's POV~

"Holy. Shit" I was in shock. "Mitch, did u invite all these people!"

"Come on Leah, it nothing compared to how many people I wanted to invite." There had to be at least 200 people here. I even saw some Forks licenses plates out front. Thank God mom and dad went to Charlie's and Seth was HMoS headquarters, as Kim likes to call it. Claire was there too. She went every time they asked. She was gonna say no, but Mitch said she had to go because it would give our party away. I just told her to do what she wants to do.

"Hey baby, how are ya?" Daniel asked. He was my… well I don't really know what he was. We hooked up a couple times, but it never went past heated make out sessions. But something was different, I could smell… alcohol!

"Dan… Are you drunk?" I asked trying to push him off of me. But he kept coming closer trying to kiss me.

"Mitch!" I yelled out. And he came to my rescue. He pushed Dan off me, then I slapped him. I turned and hit Mitch up side the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He rubbed his head.

"For bring alcohol to the party!" I screamed at him, trying to talk over all the music and talking. He just looked at me.

"I didn't bring it, you know I never allow alcohol." He said. I could tell he wasn't lying. That's another thing, we could always tell when one of us are lying, because we know each other so well.

"Well, if you didn't then who did?" I asked. Then it hit us at the same time. "Dan."

So the party went on without problem after that. I was dancing with some boy from Forks. He had his hand on my hips and I my back was to his chest. My phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Leah! Get everyone out of the house. Seth and some guys are coming over!" Claire's voice said through the phone. I was then in s complete panic and trying to find on of my friends, first one I found was Rose.

"Rose!"

"What?" She asked, taking a drink of her soda.

"Seth and the Hall Monitors are on their way! We need to get everyone out!" We got to work telling everyone to leave, but not everyone did. There were still at least 100 people there. I was almost on the verge of crying. I had seen Seth get mad before, but my mom forced me out of the room before I could see what happen, from that moment on he was never the same.

"Mitch, you have to get these people out of here." I said to him. But at that moment, Seth, Paul, Quil, Jacob, and Jared walked in. I'm soooo fucked.

"Leah," Seth said "what the hell is going on?" He was slightly shaking. I was starting to to scared of my mind.

"I umm... well, you see... it was Mitch's idea!"

Seth went and hit the stereo. Dam that's what I should have done.

"If you don't live here, or don't practically live here, you have 8 seconds to get out!" He yelled. Everyone left in 4. It was just Kim, Rose, Bella, Taylor, Kylie, Hannah, Fez, Hayden, Mitch, Hannah, the Hall Monitors, and I now.

"Everyone leave." Seth ordered. They all gave me sad looks and left except for Kim.

"Kim, leave." He said

"I'm staying the night." She paused for a moment. "Why are they staring at us?" I looked over and saw Paul and Jared staring at us. Like… love at first sigh? My mind went straight to the tribe legands. But they couldn't be real. Could they? I mean, my brother, turn into a wolf to protect us? Please, give me break.

"Paul, you didn't… Jared!" Seth was now shaking violantly.

"Kim, Leah. Step back." Paul said.

"What's wrong?" I asked, now I was scared.

Sent from my Kindle Fire


End file.
